Conventional art bags (such as standard purses, totes, wristlet, shoulder, crossbody, sling, fanny pack clutches, knapsacks, backpacks, duffel bags, gym bags, tennis bags, and yoga bags) typically have either flexible handles or inflexible handles. Such handles have limitations in the ways in which the purse can be worn. For example, with conventional leather strap handles, a purse-wearer basically has two options: (1) place the straps over her arm or shoulder; or (2) simply carry the purse in hand. However, when a purse becomes heavy, it is inconvenient and can be painful to carry the purse in these ways.
Further, the conventional handles limit the way the purse can be set aside when the purse-wearer is at rest. For example, women typically store their purse on the floor or on an adjacent seat when they sit down at, for example, a restaurant or movie theater. Thus, the purse and/or its contents become vulnerable to theft and, since public floors are typically quite dirty, the bottom of the purse is often soiled with bacteria or other contaminants, which is especially unwanted in the case of expensive designer. Furthermore, it can be difficult to access a purse from a sitting position when the purse is placed on the floor or an adjacent seat. There is added value for knowing where one's bag is as it's attached to the user. This allows the user to focus on the task at hand.
What is needed is an improved container, such as a purse, using handles that overcome these and other problems associated with conventional handles.